U.S. Pat. No. 2,717,848 discloses two semicylindrical pieces of pipe insulation with pressure-sensitive adhesive on mating surfaces initially separated by wax paper.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,890,739 discloses pipe insulation wherein two strips of adhesive are provided on the jacket for good sealing when the adhesive strips are joined. The adhesive in this patent is not of the pressure-sensitive or self-sealing type.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,022,248 discloses a jacket for pipe insulation, with two cooperable strips of pressure-sensitive or self-sealing adhesive each initially protected by a strip of release paper or film.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,157,410 discloses two embodiments of a laminated pressure-sensitive adhesive strip construction principally for use on pipe insulation.